Night Time Is My Time
by Spencer Salvawhore
Summary: As an aspiring author, 25yr old Bailey is set out to re-write Mary Higgins Clarks novel, only to know that her words now decide her friends fates.


**NIGHT TIME IS MY TIME**

**PROLOGUE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night Time Is My Time, the genius Mary Higgins Clark owns it. Neither do I own The Suite Life (unfortunately). Anyways I own the story!**

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

As a young, aspiring author, Bailey Pickett fancied the idea of re-writing her favorite novel "Night Time Is My Time" by Mary Higgins Clark. After contacting Mrs. Clark and taking her rights, her dreams were finally coming true. Bailey had been told by all her teachers from Kettlecorn as well as from Seven Seas High that her words could move a mountain. This was her chance to test it. Her chance to make it big as an author.

She decided to start by the characters. She didn't want it to be a plain copy of the original masterpiece so she decided to change the character names a bit.

"I'll keep the last names.", she decided. She started thinking of names for the main character Jean Sheriden. She came up with a lot of names but she wanted the perfect name. It was her first book. Even though it would be a re-write she wouldn't settle for less than the best.

"Why not I use the names of people I personally knew or know.", she wondered. The idea stuck.

After a lot of erasing and scribbling, she came up with the list below as what names she would use for each character-

**LIST OF CHARACTERS **

** Name of original character My character name**

JEAN SHERIDEN BAILEY SHERIDEN

JACK EMERSON MADELINE EMERSON

CARTER STEWART ZACK STEWART

MARK FLEISCHMAN CODY FLEISCHMAN

ROBBY BRENT WOODY BRENT

LAURA WILCOX LONDON WILCOX

GORDON AMORY ESTEBAN AMORY

SAM DEEGAN MARION DEEGAN

OLD LADY CAREY

REED HOLDEN

"Impressive", Bailey said looking at her character list. "I wonder why I campe up with these names and I also wonder what they are upto these days."

It was true. After graduating Seven Seas High eight years ago she had never heard from any of her old friends except for the times she met London at occassional movie premieres.

Seven Seas High hadn't conducted any high school re-unions. Not that she would go. She was too excited about writing this book. It had been her dream to re-write her favorite book. She just hoped that the audience would love her writing as much as they enjoyed the original masterpiece.

She didn't want to use Holden for Reed but she did so due to personal experience. Holden had died due to mysterious circumstances shortly after their graduation leaving Bailey's heart and life shattered.

But time healed everything and with time Bailey's pain healed too. Overcoming Holden's death bought out the strong woman in Bailey. He was still a part of her prayers though.

She closed her book for temporary and went into the kitchen. She prepared herself a cup of coffee and opened a packet of choco-chip cookies she had recently bought. She took her favorite purple plate, put three cookies in it and put the rest of the cookies in an air tight jar. Then she poured the coffee into a matching cup. She put the jar of cookies on the kitchen shelf. She then threw the packet which formerly held the cookies into the dust bin. Since it was evening time, she pulled down the kitchen blinds and switched on a mini light.

Then she went into her room, sat on the comfortable, expensive leather sofa, took out an Archie comic and ate her cookies with occassional sips of coffee in between. Once she was done with here mini-meal, she got off the comfortable sofa, dusted it and went out of the room. She came back in a split second since she had forgotten to switch off the light.

She then switched on the main kitchen light, washed her cup and plate with plain water a couple of times and then opened the dishwasher and pu the two items neatly in it. As she left the kitchen she switched off the main light and switched on the one in her room.

She opened her wardrobe and took out her favorite chocolate colored silk pajamas along with a pair of inner and wear and a towel.

She went into her large bathroom and arranged her clothes neatly. She then let the water on and also squeezed one or two drops of lavender scented bubble bath liquid. As the water filled the tub, she quietly undressed herself. She put her denim skirt and white shirt and inner wear into the dirty laundary basket. Then she took out a new bar of soap along with her regular Dove shampoor and conditioner.

As she turned the water off, Bailey turned on the radio and stepped into the warm, comforting bubble-filled tub. She sunk into the tub and let the soothing scent of the lavender relax her whole body.

An hour or so later, Bailey got up from the tub and let the water drain. She then dried her body and hair with a towel. She applied aloe vera moisturizer on her body and then slipped into her clothes. She cleaned the tub, turned on the exhaust, opened the dorr, switched off the lights and exited the bathrrom. She let her wet soft hair dry as her prepared herself salad and tomato soup. Once her meal was prepared, she ate it silently in her kitchen while reading another comic. After eating she washed everything with water and put them in the dish washer. She then switched it on surfed the internet.

An hour later once the dishwasher had done its job, Bailey turned off the computer, all the lights in the house and locked her room. She got herself cozy in bed and closed her eyes and fell into deep slumber.

Next day at sharp 7:15 am the alarm rang and Bailey Pickett's eyes immediately shot open. She jumped out of bed saying "rise and shine, shine and rise!", a line she loved to say. She loved being an early bird. She also smiled when she remembered how London shot her with her pillow when she first heard Bailey say this (episode SHIPNOTIZED). "Boy I miss those days!", she said. She made her bead neatly, making sure there were no messy creases on her bed. She had become a perfectionist of lately. She then drew the curtains. She smiled as she opened a window. She took out a fresh towel, a pair of underwear, her favorite coffee colored full-sleeve top and her dark brown slacks and went into the bathroom. She quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. She applied shampoo and cleaned her body with soap. She turned the shower off after rinsing off and stepped out of the shower, wiping her feet on a bath-matress. She quickly dried herself, applied the aloe vera moisturiser, wore her under wear and robe and went into the bedroom. She quickly closed the blinds and wore her laid out outfit and opened the blinds again. She left her hair for air-drying and applied a thin coat of chocolate flavored lip stick. She made herself a cup of tea and two slices of toast along with a scrambled egg and ate it quickly. After clearing away the table, she took her laptop, her copy of "Night Time Is My Time" and sat at her writing table.

"I'm ready to start my first book!", she said with a smile.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the prologue. The book will contain two parts: 1. The book Bailey is re-writing, and 2. Her daily and super-exciting life. I know the prologue wasn't in anyway exciting but I wanted to show to you guys what type of person she had become, the changes it brought to her life and everything. She is the MAIN protagonist of the show, unlike my usual TSL stories where its either Cody or London as the protagonist, mainly Cody. But for this story Bailey suited the role of the lead and henceforth she got it!! Anyways please review, I love them!!!**

**Nidheya **


End file.
